mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Verrell123/Archive 4
Please put me in symbiosis module |i Just in Top 10 Soundtrack module!! |only need 110 transparent brick to be rank 10! ♫♫♫ ---- Leave me a Message Hey Friend's Welcome To my Talk Page You can Talk Anything About MLN Previous versions of this page have been archived: ---- LOOK-- 19:14, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Already! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 22:53, March 13, 2010 (UTC) oh ya I'm doing some too-- 23:49, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ok! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 00:34, March 14, 2010 (UTC) auction check out my new auction!! 00:40, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Bot Look, I know you want a bot, but you need to know advanced code. It's not simple as having one and using it as an account. Hmmmmmmm.............. -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 00:58, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Symbiosis Module Sure. RE:Gypsum i have 1 gypsum i can give you. add me, im . could you click twice on my may pop purple popper module?? thanks, and i'll send it to you. never mind, i added you. What job do you want at my store? yes look yours -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 23:56, March 15, 2010 (UTC) when are you going to accept my friend request? already add! -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 00:03, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Jobs You have to pick a job or two at http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:BobaFett2/Thornax_and_Goods/Store_Applications for the list of jobs. Any! -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 09:12, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'm going away for the weekend so to help a friend I'm leaving him unblocked for the weekend. Leave your symiosis module out and when you get back it will have grown more than 3 grey LEGO bricks. I'll unblock you when I get back. DON'T COPY ME Verrell you copied my "How to Order" table. Take it off NOW or I swear I will get so angry. I hate when people copy what I made. And it took me so much work to get all my st You know what?? YOU COPIED PRACTICALLY MY WHOLE FREAKING STORE!!! THEN YOU CHANGED THE COLORS BUT THAT'S JUST ABOUT IT!! I HATE YOU VERRELL I WORKED REALLY HARD ON IT!!! you overdoing it verral has changed now I Already delete it! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 05:53, March 21, 2010 (UTC) come here! click here to come to my store Ok! -08:44, March 21, 2010 (UTC)[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') Got the Goods? 10 rough sappiresTeddy R1 (talk) 01:13, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Rank 7 - Turtle Thank you for the offer but I prefer to earn my items. Makes the game last longer. 05:20, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay! verrell123Talk 00:56, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Trade Can i have Stolen Crystal data and a SFC(Space Full cell)-- 12:45, March 27, 2010 (UTC) 1SCT and 1 SFC-- 15:43, March 28, 2010 (UTC) want to help my store? as i have a lot of custmurs coming into my store i need a bit of help so can you help thanks He's already working at my store. 14:37, March 28, 2010 (UTC) He sells items at your store not clicks My store sells clicks too. 14:49, March 28, 2010 (UTC) let him decide then My store has a contract which says you can't run/work at another store while you work for my store. 14:53, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ????????? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 10:03, April 1, 2010 (UTC) mln team how do you get your username on mln team to be a bolded color?? and how do you attach your sig to each post?? i don't know? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 00:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) o well, i figured out the sig part. ............... [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 00:16, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your Store It's dishonest in a way because you get extra clicks while I don't. If you want to have a store, then you should close it until you are done working or until you wish to leave. 12:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ................................ [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 12:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Seriously. 13:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I Confused [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 13:07, April 2, 2010 (UTC) If your store is open then you get clicks from that store AND from mine. 13:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Confused [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 13:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) AUUUUUUUGH.If you have your store open too, then you get clicks if people order there and you get clicks if people order at Thornax and Goods and you deliver the items. 13:28, April 2, 2010 (UTC) i was never tell someone go to my store but they want to order and i was a worker in your store right? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 13:54, April 2, 2010 (UTC) If you want a store you could have one but just leave it closed. Link to your store, please. 14:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Complete Attachment [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') Verrell you copied so much from me. The how to order stuff, the jump to stuff. PLEASE don't copy what I make. 00:58, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey BF2 i think i already delete all that i copy from you and can u delete all of them (That i copy from u) becuase i was doing something and IRC?? verrell123Talk 01:02, April 3, 2010 (UTC) You copied: How to order Sign your orders with ~~~~ State your username and add me or other Staff Please note that there is a limit on items per day from me. 01:03, April 3, 2010 (UTC) okay you can delete it verrell123Talk 01:07, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Also, you have Template:Store on your page, but you have to get your store approved first. 01:20, April 3, 2010 (UTC) can we talk on IRC? verrell123Talk 01:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I don't have time. 01:23, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay! verrell123Talk 01:27, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Sig New Sig --verrell123Talk 00:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) nice. Yea i make it so hard verrell123Talk 01:06, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ummmmm.... This may sound silly but I can't find your store. Can you give me a link? You should also put a link to the shop on your user page and the invite. 06:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) send verrell123Talk 00:28, April 5, 2010 (UTC) check out the auction! 22:28, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ( It's in my sig) Okay! verrell123Talk 00:32, April 5, 2010 (UTC)